


Catnip

by mingyi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 16:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15755253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingyi/pseuds/mingyi
Summary: Catnip, Catnobi and Kenobi.





	Catnip

**Author's Note:**

> 和卢合写的小甜饼。  
> catnip=奎刚是猫咖的猫薄荷=欧比是奎刚的猫薄荷。---by: 卢

***  
一个月之前金先生还是个他离开五分钟就变身成为全自动猫爬架的人形物体，而现在奎刚、以及他身上几乎24/7存在的相机，已经成为了他的新晋男友。

***  
知道Catnobi猫咖的存在纯属巧合，那天奎刚打开ins的时候，满屏都是“国际猫咪日”的推送，他忍不住点进tag里翻了翻，一只曼基康短腿橘猫吸引了他的注意力：“Catnobi的新成员;-)”，短视频里主人把一盘猫粮放在它面前却因小短腿没有踩稳把猫粮撒了一地。奎刚没忍住扑哧笑出声，引来塔尔好奇的目光。她拖着转椅滑到奎刚办公桌面前，凑近屏幕看了一眼、压低声音说道：“记住它现在的样子，不消几个月，它就会越来越来越来越胖！”

奎刚对塔尔浮夸的动作投去了一个“别这么毒舌”的笑容，引来了对方的不满：“奎你记不记得科大图书馆门口的那只橘猫，我们可是眼睁睁看着它从一个小不点儿被学生喂成一坨肉球的！”

奎刚耸了耸肩表示不可置否。

不过这个小家伙是真的可爱，奎刚点进主页，原来是一家名叫Catnobi的猫咖。令人惊喜的是简介里的地址竟然就在科大附近。奎刚看了一眼时间，等这打作业批好了就能下班，足够他在回家前带着相机顺路去Catnobi看看，顺便给下次的摄影课找一些素材。

***  
小风铃随着奎刚推门的动作叮叮当当响了起来，不一会儿一个金棕色头发的男孩从楼上咚咚咚跑了下来。“欢迎光临Catnobi！”

奎刚冲他打了个招呼，这欢快的科洛桑口音让他莫名地觉得今天天气真好。接着他看向了男孩身后，ins照片里见过的那只曼基康正沿着木制台阶一节节地往下爬。男孩顺着他的目光回头：“噢西德！你怎么跟下来了！”他转身抱起了小橘猫，“它刚刚到这里来还比较陌生，所以老是黏着我。”男孩抱歉地笑了笑，然后腾出一只手从洗手架上拿下一瓶消毒液。

“能拜托你把它带上去吗？”做好消毒工作后，男孩把曼基康小心翼翼地送到奎刚怀里，“想喝咖啡还是茶？”

“茶就可以，谢谢。”橘猫试探性地嗅了嗅之后几乎是跳到奎刚身上，看上去出乎意料地喜欢他的怀抱。

大约是工作日的原因，店里似乎并没有多少人，一对小情侣坐在窗边，逗着桌上趴着的那只美短银渐层。奎刚把相机放在凳子上，然后低头仔细地看着怀里的曼基康，小家伙大概是感受到了他的视线，侧过身把小爪子伸向了他的胡子。就在他笑着躲避那个橘色的小短手时，一只布偶猫把小肉垫按到了他的皮鞋上。

***  
这就是欧比旺端着茶上二楼之后看到的场景，刚刚的那位顾客似乎已经成为了一个天然的人形猫爬架。他从来没有见过哪个顾客没有拿着鸡肉罐头就能吸引这么多猫围在周围的情形。天哪，连萨廷的那只高冷起来连自己都不理的布偶居然从猫爬架上下来坐到了那位顾客面前的桌子上。欧比旺难以置信地眨了眨眼睛。

“先生，您的茶……”欧比旺艰难地避开了挡在面前的猫，把茶递了过去。

“叫我奎刚就好。”

“欧比旺，欧比旺·肯诺比。”

“Catnobi，肯诺比。”

男孩有些不好意思地挠着头，"好像是有点太明显了……"

“……很好记。”奎刚看着男孩脸红红地抓起最近的猫呼噜毛发的模样，忍不住出言安抚。但男孩只是对他笑了笑没有走开，奎刚反应过来大概他应该要先喝口茶。典型的佛手柑香，但比普通的要偏浓一点，添加的牛奶分量刚好，红茶的甘味完全没有被削弱。奎刚突然觉得一杯的分量有点少。

欧比旺其实有点担心奎刚是不是尝出来了什么，他发誓他真的是找不到给客人用的茶叶了，虽然每次都有问顾客要咖啡还是茶，但真的没几个人会选茶！所以他只好用自己特别爱的却被希瑞泼冷水说老古董的茶叶来代替了，心虚地希望有牛奶在的份上不会太糟糕。

在奎刚抬起头来试图和欧比旺说话的时候，发现男孩皱着眉毛死死地盯着他手里那杯茶，被抱着的猫看起来万分想要逃脱他的怀抱——不止，奎刚身上的猫也开始抗议，不耐烦地蹭着，甚至伸出小舌头要舔奎刚的手。奎刚只好示意男孩帮忙拿过那杯茶，男孩伸手的接过的时候，被禁锢的猫灵活地窜进了奎刚的怀里，他看了看茶又看了看猫，沮丧地转过身，往楼梯的方向去。奎刚不明白他为什么要把茶带走，但他绝不能放弃那还有大半杯的茶。

“欧比旺？”

“嗯您要来杯咖啡吗？”

奎刚金是不可能会为那期末季办公室里的唯一可食用物品而放弃那杯茶的，“可以帮我一直温着它吗？我现在有点太忙了。”他举起一只猫爪来示意。

“噢！那当然可以！”

***  
获得无限续杯权限的奎刚不知不觉一直呆到了太阳落山，和欧比旺聊天意外地让他感到放松，而男孩对猫和摄影热爱。他满意地抚着趴在腿上的猫，一手翻看着相机里的照片。

风铃又叮叮地响了起来，打头的女孩跑来给欧比旺一个拥抱：“学长！我回来啦！”

扒拉着猫抓板的暹罗听到这个声音一骨碌翻了个身，“喵喵”叫了起来。班特欣喜地松开欧比旺往声源望去，却正好看见了坐在角落里那个高大的男人，“金教授？”

“班特？”奎刚这才想起来女孩是塔尔班里的学生。

糟糕，要是被塔尔知道，奎刚和一群猫里呆上了一个下午这个消息很快就会传遍整个办公室，不知道自己又会被温度教授笑上几天。他甚至已经想象到梅斯拍着桌子给他即兴编rap的样子，奎刚不禁在心里默默地翻了个白眼。

见欧比旺又在忙里忙外地给新来的顾客泡咖啡，他起身跟了过去，“欧比旺？”

“啊，奎刚，”男孩从吧台后探出脑袋，“已经要走了吗？”

奎刚愣了一下，他不确定刚刚男孩的语气里是否闪过了一丝遗憾，“我去一趟便利店，晚饭有想带些什么吗？”

纵然的确是到了饭点并且男孩看起来似乎并没有功夫去准备晚饭，但话脱口而出后奎刚仍有些犹豫：不知道这个问句对于第一次见面的人是否合乎礼数。不过男孩的笑容让他松了口气，“便当就好，随便哪一种。谢谢！”

***  
奎刚拎着袋子回来的时候班特他们正准备离开，告别以后欧比旺把猫咖门口OPEN的牌子翻了个面。

男孩从柜子里拿出了几份罐头，猫咪们立刻围了上来。安顿好小家伙们之后，他终于也可以享受晚餐了，尽管只是普通的牛肉便当和可乐饼，但今晚另一个人的陪伴让他感到莫名的开心。

聊天中奎刚了解到男孩学的是室内设计，两年前从科洛桑大学毕业后一直想搞个咖啡店，当时有个朋友就提议要不开猫咖吧，顺便有空正好还能帮他照顾一下猫，“昆兰那个家伙”欧比旺笑着吐槽，而的确这之后Catnobi还兼任起了代为照顾一时无法被照顾得了的猫咪，比如那只漂亮的布偶的主人是曼达洛大学校花萨廷·克里兹，比如那只蓝眼睛的暹罗便是班特去达克大学做交流生时暂时拜托给他的，以及昆兰在宿舍门口捡到的一只小三花。而当欧比旺听说奎刚是科大的教授，而且经常会有有关摄影艺术的讲座时，惊喜地考虑是不是能去蹭个课。

“不过他们真的好喜欢你啊，金教授。”欧比旺一边咀嚼着牛肉卷，一边回头看着同样吃得津津有味的猫咪们。

“叫我奎刚就好，”奎刚笑了笑，男孩在得知自己在科大任职之后一直固执地叫着他“金教授”，“我也不清楚为什么，似乎一直有吸引小动物的能力。”这就是为什么梅斯在中学期间私下里会见鬼的一度给自己冠上“迪斯尼公主”称号的原因，奎刚又喝了一口茶，把后半句话咽了下去。

“只是小动物吗？”欧比旺不知道为什么自己没头没脑地想要追问下去，但在奎刚出口之前他没意识到那句毫无道理的追问不仅仅是自己的想法。

“但我现在被你的茶吸引了。”奎刚拿起手中已经变成他专属的杯子向欧比旺示意。

“……我去看看猫！”

***  
这之后，奎刚基本一有空就往Catnobi跑，ins上Catnobi主页更新的不少照片都出于奎刚之手。欧比旺起初有点疑惑摄影教授甚至轻易答应用他的手机随手拍拍而不是执着于那台天知道有多贵的相机和占据他一整天来挑选，但是欧比旺看着越飙越高的热度有点后悔了，比起奎刚拍的照片，以前自己花了不少心思逗猫配合的成果只够得上差强人意。

拜托班特给自己留个位子后，欧比旺偷偷跑回科大乖乖蹭课。不觉地感叹的确金教授在摄影的光影、动静等方面有一定的造诣，而当他看到自己抱着逐渐长胖的曼基康坐在飘窗上的照片被放在了大屏幕上当作案例解释构图时，惊讶到几乎尖叫出声。

***  
一切看似都非常的美好。这让希瑞愈发觉得自己是这些天来唯一的受害者。

“今天奎刚又问我是哪里买的茶叶了。”当欧比旺的愁眉苦脸出现在屏幕上时，希瑞就知道肯定他的话题离不开科大的那位教授。

“那你就告诉他呗，”女孩冲贴上屏幕的小橘猫“喵喵”地哄了两声，“出现了一个欣赏你老古董茶的人可是千载难逢。”

“但是我告诉他也许他就不来了！”

“你真的觉得他来就是为了喝茶吗？”希瑞恨不得穿过屏幕狠狠地拍他一巴掌。

“但他每次都要续杯！”欧比旺委屈地答道。

终于有一天希瑞被欧比旺类似于“我那么喜欢他结果他只是喜欢我的茶”，或者是“我恨自己不能像猫咪一样向他表达爱意”的唠叨叨烦之后，一把抢过欧比旺的手机找到奎刚·金的聊天框劈里啪啦打出一段话，接着以迅雷不及掩耳之势按下了发送键。欧比旺急急忙忙地夺回手机把消息撤回，又像是掩饰自己发错了般重新编辑了一条，“请问今晚有空吗？”

男孩盘腿坐在床上，一边看手机一边紧张得咬着手指，虽然希瑞安慰他也是时候坦白了，就算看见也没有关系。但是拜托，已经过了整整十分钟他还没有回消息！是因为真的在忙没有看见还是已经知道了自己的小心思在权衡是否答应赴约？欧比旺把手机往床上一扔，不停地揉着自己的肉脸在房间里紧张地走来走去。

直到“叮”地一声屏幕亮起。

***  
奎刚抱着一副好玩的心情，悄无声息地跟在不停踱步的男孩身后。他承认自己收到短信的时候憋起了坏笑，尽管从信息的语气和撤回的速度来看这多半不是出自欧比旺之手。在男孩走到窗边想要转身时，他伸出一只手扶上欧比旺的腰，并没有特别用力但足够让他停下并且心跳加速。

“有什么心事吗？”男孩感觉得到年长些的男人的一缕头发划过他的脖颈。见男孩并没有回答，奎刚又轻轻补充到，“和我有关？”

欧比旺默默地点了点头，希望刚刚调整呼吸的动作并不那么明显。他能感受到身后男人的手沿着尾椎骨上移，却又没有真正触碰到脊柱。最后指尖轻轻地停留在欧比的后颈上，突如其来的温暖让他不觉地颤抖。

“转过来看着我。”陈述句，却不是命令，语气里带着一丝小心的试探。

欧比旺咽了咽口水，抱着“关系要完蛋的话就现在来吧我不管了”的几近破罐子破摔、却又夹着一丝丝期望心情慢慢转过身。欧比旺这才后知后觉发现他们间的距离近得可怕。这个认知让他鬼使神差般地闭上眼睛、踮起脚凑得更近一些，更……

“喵。”西德歪着脑袋看着他们，非常不合时宜地叫了一声，吓得欧比旺下意识地推开了面前的人，却不料被紧紧地圈在了怀里。他听见那个低沉的声音再次在耳边响起：“如果你想知道，那条被撤回的问题的答案……”男孩猛地抬起头，灼热的眼睛对上了另一双蓝得惊心动魄、似乎能看透他心思的眼眸。

奎刚的气息混合着微涩茶香笼罩着他，欧比旺放任自己沉溺在那个吻里。

 

END.


End file.
